The present invention relates, in general, to a cleated athletic shoe. More particularly, this invention is concerned with an improved athletic shoe intended for use on a synthetic turf.
A typical cleated sole is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,038,972. This patent teaches the use of separate groups of cleats in the heel area and ball area of the sole. However, the sole disclosed in this patent was not intended for use on a synthetic turf. The design of a sole for use on a natural surface is not necessarily the best design for use on a synthetic surface. On a natural surface the cleats can dig into the soil for adequate gripping, whereas regarding a synthetic surface the cleats cannot dig into the synthetic surface.
In accordance with the present invention, it has been realized that to provide adequate gripping on synthetic turfs, the sole has to be designed to provide maximum frictional interengagement between the sole and the turf.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved athletic sole construction particularly designed for use on synthetic turfs.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sole construction for use on synthetic turfs, which construction provides maximum frictional inter-engagement between the sole and the synthetic material. The gripping is enhanced by use of a relatively large number of uniformly disposed cleats in both the heel and sole areas.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a cleated sole for use on synthetic turfs that provides improved gripping between the sole and the turf, that is easily fabricated by a molding technique and that is durable and relatively inexpensive to fabricate.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a sole construction for use on synthetic turfs that provides good traction and prevents slipping which may occur when a player attempts to make an abrupt turn or cut when running.